My Little Angel
by x-greeneyesy-x
Summary: Draco and Hermione Malfoy bury their daughter. COMPLETE


Today was the day the Malfoy Family was dreading.

Four days ago the daughter of Draco Malfoy and Hermione Malfoy (nee Granger) had died. Grace Lucy Malfoy had died unexpectedly in the arms of her father four days ago.

Draco Malfoy married Hermione after the war much to the displeasure of his parents; Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy. Hermione Granger became Mrs. Hermione Malfoy at the tender age of eighteen. Both had expected to die in the war; Draco promised himself if he survived the gruesome war he would make Hermione Granger his wife.

They were married in a lavish ceremony with their friends and family attending. Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley both were displeased with Hermione's decision

but were there to support her. They knew that Draco Malfoy made her happy but they would never admit that.

Draco worked along side his Father at Malfoy Holdings where as Hermione took up a highly paid job at the Ministry. They lived in the Manor with Draco's parents who had come to like their daughter in law. She brought something new to the Manor.

Draco and Hermione were shocked to discover they were expecting a baby at the age of twenty. On the 24th September; Hermione and Draco welcomed a baby girl to their family. She had bright blonde hair like her father and Grandfather and deep brown eyes like her mother. After a long labour Draco insisted Hermione name their daughter.

"Grace…her name is Grace. She looks like a Grace" said Hermione adoring her new baby daughter.

"Perfect" Draco replied kissing Hermione's head lovingly.

This was the best day of their life; life couldn't be more perfect.

Three years later their life was far from perfect.

Malfoy Manor was silent except the sounds of Lucius Malfoy's shoes gliding across the wooden floor. Naricassa Malfoy was sat watching her husband pace the floor in front of her. Their first and only Grandchild had died four day previously in the arms of their son. Lucius and Naricassa had watched Draco hold his daughter to his chest sobbing for a miracle.

Hermione Malfoy sat on her daughters small bed holding onto the cuddly toy that her husband had brought their daughter the day he found out she was pregnant. The tatty teddy was Grace's comfort toy but the toy did not comfort Hermione.

Draco opened the door and saw his wife on their daughter's bed with silent tears falling down her pale and exhausted face.

"She's really gone isn't she?" Hermione whispered clutching the teddy to her chest.

Draco did not speak but looked at his wife. He had never seen her so broken.

"Why did it have to be Grace; Our Grace." Hermione sobbed.

Draco walked towards his wife and lifted her chin with his fingers. Hermione stared at her husband of five years.

"I don't know love; I don't know" Draco shook his head.

They made their way to the chapel silently with Lucius and Naricassa. No one said a word.

The chapel was cold and filled with people weeping. Draco led his wife to the front of the chapel. Hermione sat staring at the small coffin which encased her small daughter.

Lucius Malfoy held his wife's hand tightly and led her to the front where the son and daughter in law sat. Naricassa looked at her son. He looked like he hadn't slept in months; it reminded her of when he would get up in the middle of the night to console his wailing daughter. He and Hermione had argued against a nanny, they wanted to raise their daughter.

The soft music began to play and everyone stood up. The song played.

_**Gotta hold on easy as I let you go.  
Gonna tell you how much I love you, though you think you already know.  
I remember I thought you looked like an angel wrapped in pink so soft and warm.  
You've had me wrapped around your finger since the day you were born**_.

Draco was trying to hold himself together for Hermione who was sobbing uncontrollably in his arms. Naricassa was holding onto her husband's hand as if her life depended on it. She looked towards the coffin which inhaled her sweet granddaughter.

_**You're beautiful baby from the outside in.  
Chase your dreams but always know the road that'll lead you home again.  
Go on, take on this whole world.  
But to me you know you'll always be, my little girl**_.

Harry and Ron looked at their best friend of thirteen years. She had always been the strong controlled one. She was the one kept them together. They were named the Godfather's of Grace and would often spend their Sunday afternoons taking Grace flying.

_**When you were in trouble that crooked little smile could melt my heart of stone.  
Now look at you, I've turned around and you've almost grown.  
Sometimes you're asleep I whisper "I Love you!" in the moonlight at your door.  
As I walk away, I hear you say, "Daddy Love you more!**_

Draco felt his tears escape his eyes. He closed his eyes wishing this was just all a bad dream. His wished his little angel was back in his arms safe and warm with him.

_**You're beautiful baby from the outside in.  
Chase your dreams but always know the road that'll lead you home again.  
Go on, take on this whole world.  
But to me you know you'll always be, my little girl**_.

Ginny Potter put her hand on her rounded stomach. She was six months pregnant with her first child. She looked over to her best friend who was being consoled by her husband who was hurting just as much. She looked at her husband Harry and grabbed hold of his sweating hand. Harry puts his hand on her stomach praying his unborn daughter was safe.

_**You're beautiful baby from the outside in.  
Chase your dreams but always know the road that'll lead you home again.  
Go on, take on this whole world.  
But to me you know you'll always be, my little girl**_.

Lucius Malfoy looked toward his son and daughter in law; his heart breaking again. They had lost the most precious thing in their lives.

The congregation all sat down and listened to the vicar's prays. All Hermione could do was stare at the daughters coffin. A mother should never have to bury her child.

That night Draco submitted to sleep but beside him his wife submitted to tears.

* Please Review - This is my first Fanfic :)


End file.
